


Gross College Boys

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: "You asked me to do it, didn't you? So I'm doing it my way. Just be quiet."
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Gross College Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted on Tumblr "someone needs to write a fic where they're pulling those acne strips off of each other and one of them gets a boner." Ask and ye shall receive. 
> 
> I'm @riverfetus on Tumblr, @coldwhipp on Twitter and @santamonicayachtclub on insta. Xoxo Sam

"I don't see why I have to do this," Rhett says, looking to tease but not really enough to hurt Link's feelings. Their faces are so close together he notices when Links breath hitches slightly.   
  
"Its easier when someone else does it!" Link retorts defensively. "I'm not good at inflicting pain on myself! It'll go much faster if you do it and get it over with for me."   
  
Rhett rolls his eyes. "What would you do without me?"   
  
"Be an acne monster, I guess. Now just do it! It hardened already and it itches."   
  
Rhett chuckles at the dramatics and grabs the end of the sticky strip with his thumb and finger. "Okay, three, two..." He starts to pull it off of Link's nose slowly.   
  
"Ow! What happened to three?" Link whines. "And why are you doing it so slow, just pull it off!"   
  
"I'm following the instructions!" Rhett protests, continuing to pull it off slower than necessary. "You asked me to do it, didn't you? So I'm doing it my way. Just be quiet."   
  
Link groans and winces as the strip is finally pulled off of the bridge of his nose. "Do I still have skin?" Link asks, touching the tender spot.   
  
Rhett looks at the inside of the strip at all the little face debris it pulled off. "Haha oh man, gnarly! Look at all that!" He shows it to Link, who scrunches up his nose in disgust.   
  
"Thank God it's not on my face anymore. Take off the other one and let's be done with this."   
  
Rhett carries out the same routine with the strip on Link's forehead, and after a few solid seconds of pulling it off slowly he takes a look at the results again. "This one wasn't so bad. You do keep your face, like, surprisingly clean, man."   
  
"Im a clean guy, what can I say."   
  
Rhett chucks the used strips in the garbage can and admires his work. He has this urge to feel Links face, to see if the skin feels any different so he allows himself to run his fingertips gently over Link's forehead and down to his nose. "It made your skin really soft," he says.   
  
"Good thing you cleaned my face just to get your grubby hands all over it," Link laughs, swatting him away.   
  
"So you gonna do me now, or what?"   
  
Link lifts an eyebrow. "Oh, you want me to?"   
  
"Only fair, right?"   
  
"Sure, whatever. Sit down." Link gets up so Rhett can take his chair. He leans down, getting right into Rhetts personal space, but what even is personal space with Rhett, anyway? "I don't see why I have to do this," he mocks, in an overly macho and deep voiced Rhett impersonation.   
  
"Stop complaining, you love having an excuse to be this close to me."   
  
"Oh yeah, Rhett, this is a dream come true," Link deadpans. He takes the end of the strip. "Ready?" Rhett nods, and Link slowly starts to peel it off. Rhett barely flinches, which annoys Link but he tells himself Rhett is just making himself look stoic to look cooler. Thats probably true, anyway. Soon its fully removed and they survey the results.   
  
"Oh gross!" Rhett exclaims, and Link laughs.   
  
"You said it, not me. But it is pretty gross. Let's hope your forehead is better."   
  
Link is about to pull it off but Rhett halts him with a quick, "Do it slower so you get everything." Link doesn't respond but obeys the request, pulling it off significantly slower than last time. He looks at it and shows him.   
  
"Still pretty bad," Link chuckles.   
  
"Yeah, well, we can't all be you," Rhett says, but he's smiling.   
  
Link decides that if Rhett thinks it's okay to touch his face, he should be able to touch Rhett's. He does, just as gentle as Rhett had been with him, and wow, Rhett's skin has never been this soft. Or so he imagines. "Feels really nice now," Link says, and the way Rhett is looking at him gives him goosebumps. He moves to pull his hand away but Rhett suddenly grabs his wrist in a vise like hold. They stare at each other for a few seconds, neither willing to be the first to take action. Link can't take the silence so he clears his throat and asks, "What, what are you doing?"   
  
Rhett is in a corner. He wants something, desperately, but also doesn't want to ask for it. It's like if he says something, this whole moment in time could just fall down and shatter and he doesn't want that at all. He wishes he could freeze time for a while, but since he can't he licks his lips and mutters, "I like it when you touch me, but you don't have to be so careful." He braces himself for Link's repulsion, gets ready to flinch away when it ultimately comes, but it doesn't. Link doesn't laugh at him or look grossed out or angry.   
  
Link's heart rate rises exponentially. This is something he already knows about Rhett - he's got this weird fascination with pain, and Link always chalked it up to being an adrenaline thing. He had no idea it was a sexual thing, too. He knows this now because he glances down and there's clearly a boner in his best friends pants and it's because of him. Link never thought he would be in this position before, so he isn't prepared at all for what to do. "You like when I hurt you?" he asks softly, more of a statement than a question.   
  
Rhett's grip on Link's wrist tightens and he nods quickly.   
  
It's not like they havent kissed before. They had kissed plenty of times, all random and all for some reason other than to kiss each other. "She says I need to practice kissing, can I practice on you?" "I'm just lonely and I miss her." "Its not a big deal, I'm just teaching you what to do." Thats why it's easy for Link to crash his lips into Rhett's, but one thing has changed; they're too old now to believe childish excuses. This time they kiss because they want to, and neither one is attempting to deny it.   
  
When Link pulls away and looks at him, hes a little breathless. He glances at Rhett's hand still around his wrist. "If you want me to take control," he says. "You'll have to start by letting go of me."   
  
"Oh," Rhett laughs nervously. "Right." He releases his hold and it's scary, because he's just transferred all of his control to Link. Not scary because he doesn't trust Link, scary because... it's exciting and unknown. And to be quite honest, he can't believe this is actually happening.   
  
Now that he's got the reigns, Link is starting to feel a little shy. He makes himself snap out of it, though, or at least push it all the way down because this might not happen again, who knows. If he backs out now, he'll have nothing but regret. He puts his legs on either side of Rhett and sits in his lap, the chair they're in creaking a bit as he does. Electricity shoots through him as their groins brush together. He kisses Rhett again and bites his lip, gently at first but then Rhett makes a sound like a sigh and a moan and Link bites a little harder. This elicits an even better response.   
  
Rhett puts his hands on Link's hips, fingertips pushing into his skin with delicious pressure. Link tries to stay on task and puts his hand in Rhett's short hair, gripping where it's a bit longer in the back and pulling experimentally. This causes Rhett's hips to buck up into his, and Link can't help but gasp. The more that happens, the harder Link gets in his own pants.   
  
There's something intimidating in Rhett's eyes. Link thinks it's hunger. "Can I touch you?" Rhett asks, fingers already at the button of Link's jeans.   
  
Link nods. As the anticipation rises and Rhett has a hand down his pants, Link grabs Rhett by the chin to hold him still as he kisses and nips down his neck. Rhett groans, guttural and intimate and then Link's dick is out and in Rhett's hand. The first firm stroke feels so good Link unintentionally bites down harder than necessary on Rhett's neck, hiding a moan in his skin.   
  
"Fuck..." Rhett's eyes flutter shut and his mouth goes slack.   
  
Link doesn't want to be the only one being touched, he so much wants to share this feeling so he tentatively rubs Rhett over his pants and almost laughs when it shocks him a bit, touching a dick that isn't his own.   
  
"Please touch me," Rhett asks, hand still working intently on Links cock.   
  
Although his brain is turning to fuzz from all the different sensations, Link has Rhett's pants undone in a moments time and pulls his dick free. Rhett lets out a loud whine of pleasure and Link suddenly gets nervous. The walls are thin, someone could easily hear. It occurs to him then that maybe shutting Rhett up is something Rhett would like. Link clasps his hand over Rhett's mouth forcefully and he mutters out, "Quiet."   
  
Link guessed right. Rhett's body shudders and the muffled moans that come out of him leave Link dizzy with desire. Their hands work each other quickly to the point of no return. Rhett bites down on his palm and Link fights to hold back his own sounds. It's so difficult, and Link wishes they were someplace alone and he could fully see Rhett's expression and hear his ecstasy. Pickers can't be choosers, though.   
  
" _Oh_ ," Link gasps out, rhythm staggering as he feels his release welling up from deep within his body. Theres no delaying it and in moments he's spilling over Rhett's hand, trying to catch his breath.   
  
He refocuses his attention to bringing the beautiful boy beneath him as much pleasure as possible. The hand over Rhett's mouth glides downward around his throat and applies just enough pressure to start to hurt. Rhett grips Links thigh and squeezes tight, and with a raspy moan Rhett cums in Link's fist.   
  
Link gets up wordlessly and grabs a dirty towel off the floor. He wipes his hand and his thighs, then throws it to Rhett who does the same. The air is heavy with sex and silence. Pants are pulled up, hair is fixed, shirts are smoothed out. Link feels like he could have a freaking anxiety attack if Rhett continues to say nothing.   
  
Rhett coughs a little then thankfully speaks. "That was good," Rhett says. He looks at the floor. "It'll be even better when we do it again."   
  
Link feels himself relax. That's all he needs to hear. 


End file.
